


Safe Space

by twowritehands



Category: The Middle
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: The boys get experimental one lazy afternoon.





	

Axl and Sean sprawled on the couch, watching TV with junk food. They did this every weekend. During the week, Axl slaved away at Little Betty's headquarters all day while Sean hit the med school books hard. They didn't have the energy to do anything but this on days off. Work and sleep and ignoring things like house chores for as long as possible, that was how two college grads from Orson survived living in the big city.

The movie featured a love scene that lasted a bit longer than usual. Or at least, seemed to. Sean shifted his hips. “Oh, man, I'm so horny.”

Axl nearly choked on his Cheetos. _Dude what the hell_? he wanted to ask but his tongue wouldn't work. No it was his throat, totally closed up. Weird. And why did his pulse feel funny?

In his twenty five years, Axl had never talked so bluntly about sex, let alone the feelings that led to it. Yes, he had a critical need himself but if he was going to talk about it he used words like _busting out of a rut_ or _I need a good time._

Sean was practically a doctor though and used all the words most people skated around.

….Was horny a medical term?

“You need a girlfriend,” Axl said.

“I need to get laid,” Sean clarified. “Doesn't matter who with.”

To this Axl snorted. “What, so even a dude?”

Sean glanced from the tv, bumped his shoulders. All at once, Axl realized what they were talking about and his jaw locked. Oh god. This was it. His best friend was coming out.

“Okay,” Axl shrugged. He'd already determined years ago how he would be cool about this for Sean. Because it wasn't a big deal. Like at all. In fact…

“You know I've wondered about that too,” Axl admitted into the safe space. His heart went weird again. He didn't think straight out loud very often, and this was all such rarely examined stuff he really had no idea what he was saying. “Like. What it would be like. I mean, if I knew the guy and trusted him, like would it really feel any different to, like, kiss or whatever?”

Sean looked over at him with this adorable, even hopeful, little smile. Axl forced his lungs to breathe and his eyes to meet Sean’s as if they were just talking about sports. Like, extreme way-too-scary-to-actually-do sports. _Dude I want to skydive but like, what if I can't handle it?_

Without a word, Sean moved the junk food away and got up on his knees on the couch, crawled over him. Axl, god help him, didn't know which way to move. Should he bolt for the door? Should he straighten out beneath Sean? Should he, you know, like, roll over?

Gentle doctor hands guided Axl by the knees until he sat sideways on the couch, legs wide. Sean rested a heavy palm on the bulge in Axl’s jeans. It made his breath hitch.

Slowly, Sean’s hand explored Axl’s body. His jean clad thighs, his bare stomach and chest. His nipples tightened and his cock twitched. Sean grinned--very close--and all Axl had to do was tilt his chin up a half degree before Sean kissed him.

His beard felt like a downy towel, his lips hot and inviting. Axl ran his hands over more of that beard, fascinated by the incredible softness. Sean’s tongue flicked playfully across Axl's bottom lip and they broke apart.

“Whoa...I….um…” Axl couldn't think. His entire body sang. They both breathed loudly, body heat thick in the air.

“Like it?” Sean asked. It wasn't really a question. Axl’s body proved he liked it by the way his cock made a hard line down one leg of his jeans.

Rubbing that ridge again with a steady hand, Sean put his mouth to Axl’s throat and then his nipples. Axl shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. “Dude, I-I don't know.”

Sean paused with his enticing, hot, soft mouth hovering over his happy trail.

“I-I might just like it because I'm so primed for it myself. You know?”

“Okay.” Sean moved back to his side of the couch. Axl noted the heavy swing of cock in his shorts as he did so. Whoa.

...Was that it? They were just done?

Axl didn't know what he felt or what to do. Leave probably. Take a cold shower and then run to the nearest bar and get a girl….

“You do it to me,” Sean said, crooking a finger his way.

Axl blanched. “What?”

Sean’s chest still heaved, his body flush and his cock hard beneath the soft material of his gym shorts. “Kiss me. Suck me--to see if you like it.”

Contradicting urges paralyzed Axl. He wanted to figure this out but he absolutely did not want to wreck a lifelong friendship. His voice cracked uselessly in his throat.

Sean looked a little more amused than impatient. “Dude don't overthink this. Try it. If you can’t--no big deal. Seriously. Just helping a bro. You’ll get your answer. I’ll get…”

They both laughed.

The colliding urges bent and something gave way. Axl found himself leaning. _Don't over think._

Sean held him for the new set of kisses. His hands skated his ribs and spine before locking on his bony hips and then falling away. Axl felt sorry to lose the touch but also grateful because it spoiled the test. He needed a clear head here and those stupid hands made his mind go blank.

So, gripping the back of the couch instead--which provided Axl with access to armpit hair as equally soft as that freaking beard--Sean lay back and let Axl work. He kissed body hair and muscle and it wasn't the worst. Actually, Sean’s skin had this sweet and sour taste and when Axl licked certain places he could feel a full body tremor go through his friend. Wild.

He worked his way down to the shorts, and Sean pulled himself free. Axl closed his eyes and kissed blindly. In the dark panic of the next ten seconds, things happened and something erupted inside of Axl.

First, the heat and texture of Sean’s cock on his lips made Axl’s body tense. Second, the way the cock stiffened significantly from one little sweet peck of the lips made him feel like Superman. Then, the noise Sean made sent Axl’s insides wheeling through the sky. Free falling. Skydiving.

With a stuttered kind of gasp, Axl opened his eyes, saw Sean’s reverent face, and then took Sean’s cock into his mouth. The little hungry whine Sean emitted made Axl’s cock throb. He squeezed himself through his jeans.

Sean breathed loudly and moaned his name. Axl had to stop to laugh. His heart was going a mile a minute. “Dude, this is crazy.”

“So freaking fun!”

“Yeah!” Axl meant to take Sean back into his mouth but those big hands grabbed him by the ears and dragged him up into a body smashing kiss. His trapped cock pressed against Sean’s bare, slick arousal. Helpless noises escaped the med student at the denim friction.

Axl shuddered and swore. He couldn't even see straight he needed this so badly. He ripped into his jeans and Sean’s sure, knowing hands freed him, worked him generously while their mouths collided.

More, more. He needed to feel that damn beard all over his body. His skin lifted for it, trembled when chest hair and arm hair brushed him. “Fuck,” Axl said weakly, a puddle of desire about to boil over. His heart hammered and he could feel himself balanced right of the edge of reason and wild abandon. He wanted to go crazy. He just didn't know how.

“ _Sean,_ ” he choked, clutching his friend. He needed to be taken there. Shown the way just once. Then he'd have it from there.

“Okay, it’s okay,” Sean promised in a low rumble that almost felt as good as the body hair. Axl gasped for breath, laughed, and shit were his eyes watery? Fuck.

Sean laid him down on the couch, kissed him, and then took them both in hand. They undulated their hips together, reveling in the slippery friction. Sean tugged and swiped a thumb over their slits with a playful rhythm, forcing Axl’s body to fill with a thick, fizzy pleasure.

He gasped and swore and begged. Please, god, Sean, please.

A tear slid fast from the corner of his eye into his hairline. Sean didn't miss it. He kissed the ticklish, salty line and his voice broke on Axl’s name. “I'm here. I’m, ah, aaaah!”

Sean bowed, cock pulsing fast as he broke, painting Axl’s ruddy erection with pearly seed. Hot, sticky bliss.

Fuck. Too good.

Axl’s thighs tensed, his hips bucked, and he spilled hard, adding to the mess. Oh god did that just happen? He just came. With his best friend. A dude. His dude friend. Naked. Hot. Really happened.

Sean lifted his head, looked down into Axl’s eyes with this searching look. “How about that?”

Throat clicking, Axl thought maybe he would like to get up, clean up, and pretend it didn't happen. But he also felt a little chilled and liked the heat Sean's body provided, as well as the soft thick security of his heavy frame close like this. He laughed because he didn't know what else to do.

Sean laughed and stroked Axl’s hair from his face, so gentle it closed Axl’s throat. He bit his lip. “'Sgood. Liked it.”

Teeth flashed in that beard. “Good. I liked it too. I like you. Always have.”

“Really? Like…?”

“No, not like that. I mean, I couldn't let myself. Not until you said you thought about it. Then I just…” Sean laughed, and it sounded a little unsure. No, afraid. Self conscious. “I went a little stupid, man. I just …. I couldn't think about anything but this.”

There was a lump in Axl’s throat. He swallowed but it didn't help. So he just nodded. Yeah. He knew exactly what Sean was talking about. As fun as it was--and man, was it fun--so much rode on this they should have taken the time to really figure it out. Because now?

“What’s it mean?” Axl asked.

Sean dropped his forehead to Axl’s chest. Their softened cocks still lay together in their blended cum. After a beat, Sean whispered.

“It means I want a boyfriend. I want you.”

Axl closed his eyes, free falling again but this time not afraid at all. He gasped with joy. “Me too!”

Sean jumped up, energized, and pulled Axl to his feet. They both stepped the rest of the way out of their pants. Then Sean scooped Axl onto his shoulder and ran him to the bedroom like the end zone. Axl laughed and slammed the door on his way past it.

They spent the rest of the weekend in bed.


End file.
